To Meet Your Favorite Characters
by ThatAwkwardGirlintheCorner
Summary: What would you do if you could meet all your favorite characters in Gravity Falls? Hug them? Kiss them? Or just hang out? Many that have visited did things even worse and are prepared for the next Visitor... only this one isn't as crazy as the rest... I FINALLY FIXED IT! IT SHOULD BE LEGIBLE SO SORRY ABOUT THAT!
1. 1 First Impressions

**FINALLY FIXED THE PROBLEM! **

***SLAMS LAPTOP ON GROUND* Ah , man... you have no idea how good that felt...**

**So anyway, so sorry for the confusion, but I guess Google Docs isn't the best when copying and pasting your story onto Fanfiction. Well, someone told me at some point that "interactive fics are illegal"? So pretty please tell me that I am actually doing something illegal since you all can read it now. **

**Also critics, comment if you don't mind! I'm a bit (more like _really)_ rusty and I really could use the punch in the face when it comes to my writing. **

**Again, I apologize for the confusion and hope that this never ever happens again! Thank you and enjoy the story!**

**Stupid Google Docs...**

* * *

To Meet Your Favorite Characters

Chapter 1: First Impressions

"Hurry kids, hurry!" Grunkle Stan shouted at his workers who made forts out of anything that they could find in front of the shack. It was a beautiful sunny day with not a cloud in the sky and luckily it wasn't too hot like it normally is. Despite that everyone was sweating and working hard to defend their posts.

Wendy was loaded with a water gun, behind the plastic totem pole with two trash cans tied on it, leaving at least a foot wide space in between for shooting; Dipper and Mabel were hiding behind the trees with a box of water balloons full of goat pee; Soos was preparing traps in the shop and Stan stood on the roof with a megaphone and fireworks prepped and aimed for firing.

"And don't forget the dung trap!" He commanded as Soos got the manure filled bucket on the top of the door that was just opened ajar.

Once it was set he climbed up the ladder to the roof with a question and asked, "Uh, Mr. Pines... Why are we doing this again?" The old man facepalmed himself at the idiotic question and explained.

"It's the day that loony fans of Gravity Falls come and attack us!"

Still puzzled he continued to ask more questions, "So... Why are we preparing for war?"

"These people are resilient!" He paced to the left and right, "They'll do anything to make their fantasies real!"

"Don't you remember when that pigtail girl came and..." Mabel shouted out but stopped and shuddered at the thought, not continuing the sentence. Despite how far away she was, Soos could see the horror on her face. "Please don't remind me..." Dipper shook as well.

As for Soos...well, nothing bad hasn't happened yet, sure there are fanfictions about him but no one tried making him do anything...yet…

"And you might be next too." Stan stopped his tracks and pointed at him with a rolled up newspaper. "Now get to work!" He yelled and his employee immediately obeyed when a sudden harsh gush of wind blew over the shack as the wind chimes rung in the air all around the building like warning bells. "They're coming!" Dipper squeaked, everyone shuffled to their positions and waited for the arrival.

He scouted quite a few yards ahead to see a short, chubby, brunette girl with wavy hair that reached to her back. She wore blue jean shorts,a black T-shirt of illustration of the crescent moon and carried in her shoulder was a tan messenger bag with emblem of blue and white wings. The girl was slowly on her way to the Mystery Shack.

When he saw her, there was a hint of mysterious nostalgia that ached his chest, like he has seen her once before. Dipper silently and snuck back to his sister with the balloons. "Did you see them?" Mabel asked behind the bushes. He nodded, "Though she seems normal compared to the last few that came here..."

"What? Dipper, come on, they are all crazy!"

"What if she's just like us?"

The sweater girl glared at him and muttered, "What about Jessica, huh? Was she normal? Don't you remember what she made us do!?" Her eyes twitched uncontrollably and her hands clenched tightly into shaky fists. He raised up his hands like he was surrendering and took a step back.

"Okay, okay Mabel I see your point." Her brother tried to calm her down, but to no avail. It seemed odd that for this moment of time, their roles seemed to have changed. He wants to give this new person a chance while his very trusting sibling thinks otherwise.

"The last few times we were lucky, but those monsters tore through our poop machine guns and pee baths like they were nothing!" She grabbed a water balloon and stared intently at the road with a twitching left eye.

Dipper sighed at how ridiculous this has become and suggested, "You know...hasn't this gone too far?"

"You can never go too far when protecting yourself." It was official, Mabel had completely lost herself. It wasn't a surprise either, ever since readers, writers, and ultra fans had arrived it has become utter chaos. At first it just seemed innocent enough to hangout with them, but it became worse when they wanted them to do things like...

I'll just let you fill in the blanks...

"Quiet! Here she comes!" The teen walked down the path and into view. She stops for a second and stares at the Mystery Shack and grins happily at the dream come true. Excited and ignorant, she jogged up to the building when she was suddenly hit by a strong force of a water gun.

"Ah!" She yelped in surprise, her whole person was soaking wet.

"Take that!" Wendy called out as the fireworks were lit. The old Pines aimed them right at her, but they all ultimately swerved past and around her. "This'll teach you to mess with my family!" The girl was about to turn around when her back was bombarded with smelly water balloons.

"I hope you like goat pee!" The twins (mostly Mabel) yelled and kept on throwing countless amounts of them. Helpless the brunette ran inside and was about to ask, "What is go-?!" Just when the bucket of manure landed her and she froze. There was a long pause before she took off the bucket and attempted to remove the mess off her face.

Soos noticed the long wait and saw the girl getting the feces off. "Um..." He was about to say something when he saw her expression. She stared at the loveable Soos with anger, confusion, and most of all betrayal and sadness.

"Oh geez, dude I'm..." Suddenly the girl threw her bag at him and ran off into uncontrollable sobs. They all stared at her person disappearing behind the trees and bushes in awkward silence when Grunkle Stan broke the ice commenting, "Well, that was easier than I thought..." And climbed down to the store front.

"Though I kind of feel bad." The red head finally came out of her fort and walked around to the front of the entrance of the shack to meet up with everyone else who was also discussing how wrong all this felt. The repairman came out too and added, "You guys should have seen her face..." He had just remembered that he still had her bag in his hands and peeked inside.

"What the..." He took out small gifts with their names. Curiously, the twins and teenager approached Soos.

"What is it?" Mabel saw the presents and took the small glittery box with her name on it. Dipper took the blue box with an orange ribbon tied on top. Wendy grabbed the red one and Soos took the dark green one. Stan eventually joined them and asked, "What the heck are you guys doing? Is that for me?" He took the biggest one that was wrapped in white paper with a black tuxedo folded on.

One by one they began opening their gifts. Mabel got glittery, scented markers you can use to draw on anything, even faces, and a pretty blue necklace with was also sparkly. "Ooo! Shiny!" She exclaimed and clips the necklace around her neck.

Dipper smiled lightly when he opened his and found a headlight and extra small batteries for it. A note was underneath that read: "A little flashlight for your big adventures!" Wendy got cool cuff earrings of two twin dragons and Soos received a multi tool with his face printed on the side.

"Sweet!" He exclaimed, staring at his handsome mug and pose to look exactly like the picture. "Wow, this is so cool!" She quickly took off her earrings to put on the new ones.

"What the...?" Stan ripped open his gift and raised an eyebrow at the new book and read aloud, "101 Ways to Get Rich Quick?" It had a picture of a young man of a red mustang next to two blonde models and surrounded by stacks and stacks of money. He flipped through the pages and several green pieces of paper flew out and fell to the ground. Everyone each picked one up investigated what they thought were real 100 dollar bills.

"Is that Stan?" It was his face handsomely glorified and every way in the middle where the president is supposed to be. On the back is a couch where he is sitting between two beautiful women and surrounded by cash and gold. "Tips to making me rich and money with my face on it?" He sounded incredulous before yelling out : "I love it!"

"She went through all this trouble just for us?" Dipper frowned, realizing this dilemma as everyone looked down in guilt. Soos then noticed another item sticking out of the bag: a folded paper at the bottom of the bag with their names on it. He pulled it out and started unfolding it.

"Hey dudes check this out." The others hovered around him and saw a drawing of all of them together and posing for picture with the stranger in the middle. At the bottom it read in pretty cursive, "Thank you all for everything! With Love, Evelyn"

"What have we done!?" Mabel shouted in deep guilt. Her nostrils was already colored and sparkly from smelling the markers, "We're monsters!"

"Tell me about it." Wendy stated, slumping her shoulders.

"We need to go and apologize to her, now." They all agreed with Dipper and the Pines went into Stan's car and Wendy with Soos and his truck to find her.

By the time Lyn had arrived to town, everyone avoided her like she was the black plague. The townspeople gave her stares of disgust or just ran away when she was approaching them. She smelled like a clogged toilet and she just wanted to find some peace and quiet until she can go home.

The best thing she could find on short notice was a dark alley with a big metal dumpster. It was a good enough place to hide from view of anyone and no one would investigate the smell because of the garbage. Once Evelyn was sitting down behind the dumpster she continued her previous weeps into her knees.

It was nice since no one bothered her for at least five minutes until there were light footsteps walking into the alley. They then stopped in front of her and she could hear them gasp.

"Oh dear! Are you al'ight miss?" Her lip twitched for she could never mistake his accent and voice as she glanced up to the eyes of Gideon.

"What do you want?" She sniffles and croaks before shoving her head back into her knees.

"Aww, poor darlin'! You've must been through something terribl'." He cooed, giving her a white towel- out of no where- to dry herself off.

"Uh, thanks." The filthy teen took the offer and tried wiping off most of the urine. It was stained yellow and brown and it's scent was no different from hers.

"What's your name hun?" He politely asked, taking back the disgusting cloth and setting it aside somewhere on the ground even though she wasn't done with it.

Subconsciously, she answered, "Evelyn." which the short girl regretted later on.

"Well miss Evelyn, why don't I take you to a nice and relaxing spa!" Gideon gave out his hand and she looked at it. The hand was chubby and pale like the rest of his person, he was very pale for a human and the wig made him look even stranger. Gideon was also taller than the cartoons had portrayed him as, yes he was still short, but he was at least three feet tall. Hesitantly, Lyn took his hand.

"Oh, okay..." Despite her mistrust and creepy vibes of the mischievous boy, she really wanted and needed a shower.


	2. 2 Apologies

**A/N: So sorry it took so long! I have internet problems at home, high school testing, homework, etc. I don't have many oppertunities to post my stories, but they are already written, I have at least chapter 11 complete and don't worry, the stories do get longer (I hope)**

**Which is also why I posted two stories in one day.**

**So enjoy, sorry for any misspellings or errors or what not! :D**

* * *

Chapter 2: Apologies

"Where the hell could she have gone?" Stan complained as they have been searching for about an hour for Evelyn. The twins looked at opposite sides of the street to cover more area. "You'd think it wouldn't be hard to find girl that smells like a sewer." He grumbled under his breath.

"Do you think she just went home?" Dipper asked and his Grunkle grunted, "She couldn't have, they leave until the day is over. Don't worry; she's probably not dumb enough to-"

Mabel gasped in jolt, interrupting his sentence and everyone look at her direction. "Did you find her?" Dipper stared through his sister's side of the car and saw what she was staring at.

It was a poster of Gideon posing for an advertisement of his shows posted on a vacant building for rent next to a spa with red marker vandalizing. Now it has a Hitler mustache, devil's tail and horns, red eyes, a baby's bib, and big bold letters that spelled, "FAKE" on his white wig.

"Whoever did that is a genius!" The driver smirked as the siblings grinned at the hilarious drawings and comments. "Grunkle Stan, can we take the poster?" Mabel pleaded and he had to ponder about his answer.

"As much as I would protest against looking at his ugly mug every day, I will allow it." She cheered joyfully as he parked the car next to the curb in front of the poster.

Dipper raised an eyebrow, "Mabel, why do you want a poster of Gideon?"

"Dipper!" She grabbed his shoulders, "don't you see the beautiful artwork of how he's portrayed?" He glanced at the paper again and shrugged, "I guess?"

The three got out of the car once it was parked and took down the poster. They heard a familiar voice coming out the spa next door.

"Gideon, I'm _very _grateful for your hospitality, but I think I'm just going to go..." Evelyn stopped in mid-sentence and saw the Pines family with a graffiti picture of the pale skinned shrimp.

"Oh..." She slumped down, took a step back and lightly gripped her elbow. Without warning, Mabel ran as fast as she could and tackled her down before she can run off.

"Ow! What the heck!?" She lies on the ground underneath her attacker who was hugging her tightly.

"We're so sorry!" The mystery twin cried out, stunning the girl. "We just thought you were some crazy psycho fan like everyone else!"

Astonished, the brunette was speechless and for a minute, not saying anything until she lightly smiled and said, "Apology accepted."

"Really?" Dipper walked up to the girls, "You're not mad about what we did?"

Getting up on her feet, with May-May still clutching onto her, she laughed. "I've heard about how crazy fans have been wandering GF, so I can understand your uneasiness of us newcomers and I probably should have taken better precaution."

"Mabel!" As soon as she heard her name called by that voice she loosened her grip, but still held on and glared at the owner of the voice.

"I'm so glad to see you again, my sugar pie!" Gideon abruptly opened the glass door and ran up to her but she hid behind Lyn and used her as a human shield. He tried getting around her and to his "sweetheart", but she kept on avoiding him in every way possible. Soon it just looked like a game of tag running around one person.

"Okay, stop, you're both giving me a headache." Their little chase was terminated by a hand on both their shoulders. Lyn pushed away Gideon while the other pulled Mabel next to herself and far away from the devil child.

"What are you doing here Gideon?" Dipper glared walking next to his sister in a sort of protective gesture.

"Yeah, get away from my niece you creep!" Stan went up to him and tried intimidating the shorty by staring him down.

"Actually," the darker brunette interjected, "he helped me out if you hadn't noticed how clean I am."

The three were speechless for a moment when the teenager said, "Like I said earlier, I'm extremely grateful for what you did for me but I think I'm going to hang out with the Pines."

"What!?" Gideon yelled with an angry, red face.

"Yeah!" The twins high five in triumph.

He pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation, "After almost killing you with fireworks and throwing urine and goat poop, you're going to forgive them?"

She smirked, "I already did!" With that they got into the car and drove off leaving the boy flustered.

On their drive around town, the three chatted at the back and Evelyn began the weirdest and goofiest things conversations.

"... What would you prefer: a dragon's head for a butt or eyeballs of a unicorn's horn?" Dipper pondered this thought, but didn't really have an answer to the question. Mabel asked, "Do you have two unicorn horns as eyes or just one big one?"

"One big horn to see through for the price of two."

"I'd want the unicorn horn!" The two stared in disbelief. Dipper added, "I would have gone for the dragon butt…"

"Me too!" Grunkle Stan interjected, and the teen added, "Yup! There's nothing more to life than to have a fart that can burn down forests!"

_PFFFFTTTT! _A large fart escaped someone's butt and made a strange squeaky noise against the fake leather seats. Its stench dispersed throughout the car like wild fire. Everyone gagged in disgust and rolled down the windows to the breezeless, humid outside.

"Oh gosh, that smells like old man fart! Grunkle Stan was that you?" Evelyn asked who was stuck in the middle of the two siblings, unable to breath for fresh air like the others. The old man coughed, "As if! Whoever did that ate a bad burrito!"

No surprise once the smell dissipated that no one claimed it.

"Hey, so what's with the poster?" Lyn just recalled, looking at the rolled up piece of paper on the ground.

The boy shrugged and Mabel answered, "I think it's hilarious, see!" She unrolled it and presented it to the curious friend whose eyes widened for a few seconds before she laughed.

"Actually, I did that!" She giggled.

"Really?"

"Well, how could I resist?" She pulled out a red sharpie from her pocket and winked in a very cheesy manner.

Later, they met up with Wendy and Soos who were searching on the other side of town in the truck.

"Hey I'm sorry what happened!" Wendy called out from the other vehicle. Soos added, "Yeah dude, if I knew you weren't insane, I won't have put up that bucket."

"Don't worry about it," Evelyn smiled, "I have forgiven you all! Now let's go back to the Mystery Shack!" The gang arrived to the shack and celebrated with the remaining fireworks and ice cream as they watched the setting sun, but all were clueless of the plans in the shadows waiting for them.


	3. 3 This is Goodbye

Chapter 3: This is Goodbye...

"Now we can do whatever you guys want to do, but if you want we watch a few movies I brought." After the fireworks and nighttime had crawled out, they all sat in the living room with the remaining vanilla and chocolate ice cream. The gang all sat around Stan's comfy chair with Dipper and Mabel sitting to his left, Lyn was to his right, and behind her Wendy sat on a chair.

Evelyn got her bag and took out an eight DVD tall stack.

"A few huh?" The lumber girl smirked and began looking through them. She frowned and furrowed her eyes in confusion. "I've never heard of these movies before..."

"There from my world, but there really good!" She began spreading them out and listing them all: Frozen, Kung Fu Panda, Scott Pilgrim vs. The World, Django: Unchained, Blazing Saddle, Monty Python and the Holy Grail, and Spirited Away.

"Are these are kids' movies?" Stan groaned at the panda cover, cringing at how horrible it would possibly be.

She pouted at him, "You shouldn't judge a movie by its cover and to answer your question: no, I have a few that are rated R just in case."

"Let's watch this one!" Wendy picked up Django while Mabel took Spirited Away, Dipper wanted Scott Pilgrim, and Stan got Blazing Saddles.

"Where's Soos?" Evelyn asked for their tie breaker who walked in just in time. "Sorry dudes, I was just getting some more snacks."

"Okay Soos, which one do you want to watch?" He inspected the movies like it was a crime scene for several moments before finally deciding on one. "I like the one with the panda on it."

Everyone groaned at the indecisive decision of what movie to choose from.

Evelyn leaned back and smiled, "Well it looks like we're watching all of them..."

**Seven hours later...**

By the time the last movie was over, everyone was fast asleep.

Stan leaning back and snoring with his mouth wide open. Wendy was sitting at the dining table with her head on a pillow. Soos was laying on his side next to her on the ground on a pillow with a blanket over him. Dipper and Mabel were leaning on each other, the sister's head on her brother's shoulders, asleep on one another and Evelyn was still awake, putting away the movies into her bag.

She checked the time, it was 9:54 pm. "It's almost time to go." She whispered, taking her bag and going to the roof. When she had left the room the twins stirred from their slumber.

Evelyn climbed up the ladder and outside where the air was very sticky and the temputure was still warm. The moonlight was the only thing illuminating the scenery and the Earth that gave the wild life a sort of unnatural, faint white glow. The sky was decorated with countless stars in the night sky.

The writer sat down with legs dangling down off the ledge and took out her iPhone from her pocket and began playing "Alice" by Avril Lavigne and singing horribly out of tune to the lyrics.

_"Tripping out _

_Spinning around_

_I'm underground, I fell down~_

_I fell do~wn._

_I'm freaking out! _

_Where am I now?_

_Upside down_

_And I can't stop me now..._

_Can't stop me no~w_

_Oh-wa-oh-oh_

_I~, I'll get by_

_I~, I'll survive_

_When the world's crashing down_

_When I fall and hit the ground _

_I will turn myself around_

_Don't you try to stop me_

_I~, I won't cry~"_

Someone from behind was loudly climbing up the ladder. Lyn paused the song and turned around to see the Mystery Twins getting out one by one. Dipper sat to her left and Mabel on her right.

"Oh hey guys."

"Are you leaving already?" Mabel pouted staring up at the stars. The visitor shook her head. "Not yet, I only have four minutes until I depart."

"You should stay!" She grabbed her arm in protest.

"Do you have to go?" Dipper asked, reaching for the cooler to grab a soda. Eve put an arm over his shoulders and tells him, "Yes, because I have a family I need to get back to, but maybe one day I can visit again."

Tears started to streak down her face as she smiled, "I would love to stay longer, but it's out of my control... I'm sorry."

She had a wonderful day of just hanging out with the Pines family. Excluding their first impressions on her, she wouldn't trade this for the worlds.

"Don't forget us." He rested his head on her shoulder followed by his sister. Evelyn smirked and looked up at the sky one more time before murmuring loud enough for the both of them to hear,

"Not a chance in the universes, would I ever forget." As if she was never there, the twins fell and bumped their heads. Dipper dropped his drink to the ground below which was still full.

"Ow!" They exclaimed and looked at each other, realizing that their friend is gone, climbed back down the ladder and tried to go to sleep.


	4. 4 I'm Being Watched! -Journal 3

**Alright, I lied... I posted 3 more chapters instead of 2. I just felt that the last one was too short to leave off so I added this one too even though its just as short, so enjot the shortness and please review, favorite, follow, or what not because I would love your feedback. **

* * *

**Chapter 4: "I'm Being Watched!" -Journal 3**

After that day, the Mystery Shack never felt the same without Evelyn. Even though she was with them for such a short period time, she had squeezed her way into their hearts.

Of course when Stan had awoken seven in the morning and noticed some new glittered drawings on his face that smelled like blueberries and cherries.

"Kids!" He yelled as the siblings beckoned to their calling.

"Okay which one of you brats did this?" He pointed at his wrinkled shiny face- despite already knowing who did it- as Mabel desperately tried to hold in her laughter. The Grunkle shook his head, "Doesn't matter right now. I need you kids to help me wash this off."

"But Grunkle Stan, it's not supposed to be permanent."

"I tried washing it off, but it won't come off!" They took a towel each, put under the faucet, turned the water on it to where it's just damp, and roughly rubbed off the marker.

After just five minutes of continuous scrubbing Stan stopped the kids and examined his face. It bright red from the harsh rubs but was back to normal with the exception of some faded smudges on the side of his cheek.

"Thanks kids! Now scam and open up shop." They left him at peace and went to the store front to hang out with Wendy. As the two were walking, there was a familiar high pitch scream and by the time they had arrived their jaws dropped.

"Wendy it's so great to see you again!" Evelyn bear hugged the red head who was just as shocked as the twins. This time she wore a dark green jacket with a tan shirt of an elephant surrounded by stars, jean shorts, and the same the messenger bag. She glanced at her two of favorite characters and released her victim.

"Dipper! Mabel!" She tackled them both as she suffocated them in the tightest hug they have ever received.

"Evelyn...air!" Dipper gasped and they were eventually released. They panted for air while Wendy asked the question on everyone's minds.

"How did you come back?"

"I don't know, but who cares?!" She exclaimed, "Let's go have some fun!"

"Now wait a minute!" Stan shouted stomping to Evelyn dressed in his suit. "Who said you could have fun...without me!?"

They all grinned at each other.

Once Soos was in the know-how, he joined them in a few games of laser tag. Turns out that Stan is pretty good at it, almost scary good, beating Dipper, Mabel, and Lyn as a team.

"Ha! I win again!" He shouted in triumph at their winning streak. The losers groaned, "Okay if you guys want to do something else say aye."

"Aye!" All agreed.

"Who's up for pizza!?" Mabel asked and everyone unanimously shouted, "Aye!"

"Let's go!" Evelyn took off the equipment and quickly gave back the gun to the employees before running out to the cars. Five minutes pasted while she was waiting outside, there was a cold shudder that went down her spine like someone was watching her.

Glancing around, there wasn't anyone suspicious around, but the feeling didn't shake off. Dipper soon joined her outside and noticed the uneasy expression.

"What's wrong Lyn?"

"I feel like I'm being watched..." The feeling bugged her as she continued to whip her head around.

"Hmm... Maybe there's something in the journal about it..." He took it out and began flipping through the pages and efficiently found a section about Universal Visitors.

"Here it is." He began reading the critical parts of it.

"Universal Visitors are humans who come from alternate dimension. Most of them are extremely insane, except for ones who stay longer than the set 'curfew'. There has been only one recorded case where this has happened. She strangely knew who I was and what my future entailed, but didn't tell me any important details. It wasn't until a week later that she was forced back to her home by _him._"

The rest was blank, but it was enough information for the two of them. Dipper stared at Lyn who was in deep thought, "I already have a good guess who _he _is, but why would he want me gone? Unless..."

She turned to puzzled Dipper, "Dip, what was the most recent, and most abnormal event that has occurred in Gravity Falls?"

"Well... A couple of days ago, Mabel went to some dumb boy band of clones and Robbie tried to hypnotize Wendy with a song..."

"Oh, crap..." She gasped, her heart fell in realization, "I know the future..."

"Really?"

"Yes," Lyn grabbed his shoulders and looked him in the eyes, "and whatever happens, just know that I cannot tell you anything or else I might screw something up."

Her eyes showed hints of sadness and guilt and also... anger? He was going to ask what she meant when Mabel, Stan, Soos, and Wendy finally came out of the building.

"Sorry it took so long dudes, almost lost this handsome fellow forever." Soos referenced to the Soos multi-tool.

Evelyn released Dipper and sighed to the young man, "Don't lose that one okay? It was already hard to print that picture out and fit it just right you know. Come on let's just go get something to eat!" She quickly changed the subject, skipped to Stan's old car only to find it locked.

"Slow down Lyn, you don't have to rush." The flannel teen smiled nonchalantly, leaning against the truck with her hands in her pocket.

"I know, it's just...what if I have to suddenly leave and never see you all again." Somberly, she played with the split ends of her hair, "It was luck that got me to stay here another day and I'm not about to waste it!"

"Well what are we waiting for?" Stan unlocked the car, "Let's get going!"


	5. 5 Settling In

**Hey y'all its me again. Posting another chapter! Uh... nothing much else to say but that I grant thy enjoyment of me story! :3**

* * *

Chapter 5: Settling In

"Hmm... Something is missing..." Mabel the room designer squinted at her work of art of Lyn's new room. After a full day of fun, the living arrangements needed to be done the next day. It was decided that her room would be in the Soos's break room which was unfortunate for him, but he has permission to hang out in the other half of the room.

The place had been transformed to a, surprisingly, not-so-decorated room. Hanging from the ceiling by a pole are red curtains that separate Soos's area from Evelyn's. Behind said curtains from the left is a twin size bed with a dark blue floral blanket, a medium size dresser with four drawers, an empty shelf at least five feet tall, and a meter and a half tall mirror.

Soos grabbed his tools from the ground and glanced around the decorated surroundings. "It does seem kind of vacant dude."

"I know!" She threw her hands in the air in frustration, "but she won't let me add..." She took out the folded list from Evelyn and began reading them out loud: "... Glitter, pink, anything related to pink excluding red, hearts, boy band posters, the 'Hang in there' kitty poster-"

"Sounds like she wants a guy's room." The eccentric gal face palmed herself at her mistake. Not realizing that she was obviously desired a tomboy room, she scolded her own person for not seeing it. And, of course, she's talking in her head and not out loud.

"You're a genius Soos!"

"Uh, I am?"

"Yes!" Mabel jumped up and grabbed his face with both her hands on his plump cheeks and pulling him down to her height. "We just need to hurry before Dipper and Evelyn come back okay Soos? You need to go on Super Drive mode!"

His puzzled expression quickly turned to one of determination as he pulled his head away from the small hands and saluted.

"Understood." The goofy adult said and proceeded to push parts of his stomach with his index finger and made beeping noises to bring effect like they were buttons.

"Super Drive mode: Activated." He said in a monotone robotic voice and made mimicked the sound of a machine's limbs as he moved.

"Vrrr, vvvrrrrrr, vrrr,"

Mabel smiled widely and began collecting things for the ideal room as she excited shouted, "Room Makeover!"

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID THAT THEY WERE HARMLESS!" Evelyn shouted in one breath with her fleeing companion as the two were desperately running from a fast, rainbow colored swarm. Dipper flipped through the pages of the insightful journal.

"It says here that they won't hurt a fly!" Lyn grabbed the book from his hands and cited an important part of the page that he missed, "_'…unless someone trespasses on their territory!'_"

A small bolt of lightning shot from the blurs and almost hits the two, but it is close enough to singe them and get electrocuted. For long moments, their bodies could not respond to their command after they fell from the hit. Evelyn slid a bit further than Dipper, so she couldn't see what would happen to her friend, which scared her more than her own wellbeing.

"Dipper Pines," they addressed in unison of men and women, "You have broken the cardinal rule of our kind and you must now suffer the consequences."

Paralyzed, he couldn't say a word nor stand up and face them. His friend apparently was able to move, but was more physically damaged than him. She attempted to get up, with the left part her left shin badly burned dark red with parts of the bone barely visible.

"W-wait gosh darn it...!" Grabbing the nearest tree the gal, at last, stood up on her good leg and hopped to turn around to the mystical creatures. When she faced then, she was in tears and her expression was that of excruciating suffering.

With clenched teeth, she spoke, "You shouldn't punish Dipper, it's my fault that we crossed your territory and-"

"Evelyn?" One spoke from the crowd as they whispered to themselves. Stunned, Lyn replied with a confused, "Hi?" And they went ballistic.

"HEY EVERYONE LYN IS BACK!" The bright and colorful swarm glowed a bright white as it grew into size and began looking more like humans.

When the light had faded, in front of her stood a group of young men and women in almost all dark brown leather uniforms with standardized chest plates, underneath were light tan, long sleeved shirts and matching pants with leather shins, thigh, and knee guards, and the boots were, of course, leather.

The soldiers all ran up to her and gave her big hugs. "Lyn it's so great to see you again! It's been thirty years or something like that and you haven't aged since!" The first one to hug her exclaimed, he had blonde hair and the brightest blue eyes she has ever seen.

"Uh, I'm sorry, but wh- LEG!" The brunette suddenly cried out as the boy let her go and noticed the wound. They all gasped, "Lyn we are SO sorry for hitting you! We didn't really recognize you at first..."

"Never mind that! We need to take her to the healers!" The friendly blonde one picked her up bridal style as Evelyn searched for Dip. He was still on the dirt floor twitching ever so slightly. "Hey what about my friend?!"

"Well..." Someone stepped out from the crowd, a short mint green haired girl with light brown eyes. She was skinny, short (5'3"), and looked fragile as she shyly walked up to the unconscious boy with an extremely thick book, worn from heavy use. "You told me to bring spells to cure electrocution and severe burns."

She opened and flipped through the pages until she found the right one and muttered the words under her breath for no one to hear. Her hands shined with the same color as her hair as the light flowed from her hands and seeped into the pores of the boy's head. Dipper began to stir, but not awaken as he began to heavily sweat. The magical girl quickly took out a white silk cloth and wiped off his forehead and looked at he was sweating.

On the handkerchief was clear liquid at which she sighed in relief, "Thank goodness, it was a success."

Out of his ear holes was a darker green mist that sparked a neon yellow light and eventually dissipated. Her comrades frowned at her, saying, "Lia, couldn't you have healed Evelyn first?"

"No," Lia growled at her incompetent comrades, "if I did, he would have died!"

"Thank you so much." Lyn grinned the best she could for her kindness as she held in her sobs despite the hurt from the scorching feeling of her leg.

The medic smiled and went to heal her wounds, "Oh Lyn, you always try to hide your emotions with a smile." She whispered words from another page as the same light was transferred to her large burn. Before the healing process could begin, Lia quickly warned, "This is going to hurt a lot so be ready."

After she had finished her sentence, the burning pain intensified as she felt her own flesh and tissue being stretched beyond its limits. Clenching her teeth tightly, she grabbed onto the stranger who was still carrying her.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" The female sobbed in the man's chest who awkwardly blushed unsure what to do.

While this is happening, Dipper regains his consciousness with a throbbing headache. Everything is dull and fuzzy; he barely heard the sound of crying coming from somewhere. Then he remembered what happened, the search for fairies, running away from them, and getting hit by a flash; everything else is black and blurry.

He propped himself up on his elbows and scanned his surroundings no one was in front of him, but when he turned his head around he could barely see at the corner of his eye Evelyn crying and is carried in the arms of someone else. Green haired girl hover her hands around her injury.

He didn't have control over his legs yet, but he used his arms to turn his body toward the other direction.

"Almost done..." She tried to be fast when tending to Lyn's wounds, but she didn't want to overwhelm her body. The last layer of tissue was eventually rejuvenated and the skin was slowly closing.

"Rider put her down." He did what he was told and sets her down on her good foot. Once the hole was completely repaired and closed she could feel the blood rushing down to leg. The tingling feeling of shin felt uncomfortable like she was sitting on it and stood up off of it.

Lia looked slightly paler than before, but got up and explained, "When healing someone with magic, the aura that I use usually needs a way in and out. So if you feel a fiery burp or fart, just make sure no one is around to get burned."

"Again, thank you so much-! OW IT STILL FUCKING HURTS!" The tomboy had made the grave error to put weight on her left leg and flex her foot. Her muscles felt excessively sore and horribly ached, like she was exercising constantly with no breaks.

"... Right forgot to mention that it's still a bit tender..." The girl cringed at her mistake and went to her side and wrapped the hurt human's arm around her shoulder to help her walk around.

A blue haired and red eyed girl, who was a bit taller than Lia (5'5" inches in height) and looked more sturdy with scars decorating parts of her face, walked up to the healer and smacked her on the head, "The heck, Lia!" She sourly exclaimed, "A doctor-in-training should know this!"

"Can it Izzy!" Lia unexpectedly snapped, "Last I recalled, you _failed _the easiest test of the year! So don't discriminate me for being a normal living being and make one mistake."

"Uh," Evelyn interjected, "not to ruin this lovely discussion, can I see how my friend is doing?"

"You mean Dipper, he's awake, see?" Rider went to pick up the limp boy by the back of his vest who struggled at the blonde's grip. He tried to pry off his finger, "Hey, let go!"

"Dipper!" His friend ran up (with the help of Lia) and hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad you're alive!"

If his legs weren't temporarily disabled, he would have attempted to escape the grasp of her deathly hugs for sometimes he even feels the cold touch of the reaper.

"... A...ai...r..." The kid wheezed with what little breathe he had in his lungs. She abruptly lets him go and drops his to the ground.

"Uh ha, oops..." She picked him up by under his arms to her eye level. "You okay Little Dip?"

"Yeah, how's your burn?" He blushed, embarrassed about how easily she can lift him. It appeared to look awkward with the soles of his feet touching the ground like he was standing on his own.

"Fully healed for the most part!" She leans against her savior with a big grin. The minty haired helper told Dipper, "You should be able to move the rest of your body in a few minutes, but for now don't overdo it."

He stared at her in confusion and Lyn quickly added, "She helped us a lot! Like how you were badly electrocuted to where you could have died!"

"What?!"

"Uh, anyway..." Lia did not want them to panic and said, "You both should go home and-"

"Hold on sis," a big, tall man with slightly darker green hair and light blue eyes puts a hand on her head, messing up her hair. "Don't the elders need to meet with them? I know Tukaram will be happy to see her again."

"Yes, but as a professional medical-"

"A student of a medic!" Izzy rudely reminded, and everyone shushed her while some wanted to punch her.

"As I was saying," Lia continued, "Any medical professional would recommend them to rest and recover until further notice."

"Yes," the Visitor nodded agreed, "and besides, it's been a long and very shocking day for us. So, it's been great meeting you all and I think we should get going, right Pine Tree?"

The female soldier handed Lyn to the boy who was previously carrying her and commanded, "Rider and Garrison, take them home."

"When were you made leader?" The blonde scooped up the girl the same way with his arm under her knees and another under the middle of her back and his hand lightly gripping her shoulder. The bossy girl looked around and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Since the bastard left out of the blue."

The squad scanned the area to find that their leader had really disappeared.

"Figures..." The two followed their orders and carried the humans to the direction of the shack without another word. As soon as the four were out of sight, the blue haired gal scoffed, "So... why the heck does she not remember us?"

"Tukaram and I will explain when everyone gets back..."

By the time they had arrived home, the two were exhausted. Dipper was able to walk again including Evelyn with a small limp.

She smiled as they walked to the stairs, "Well, I'm going to sleep."

"You think Mabel's done with your room yet?" He asked, going past the steps and followed her to the open door to her new room.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that! I wonder how it turned...out..." Walking inside the new room, the place was transformed.

To the left, the bed with a blue floral blanket sat neatly and above is a lamp duct taped, nailed, and screwed to the wall above it. The wardrobe next to it has a box of tissues and a tray with a plate, spoon, fork, and butter knife placed neatly on top.

A half a foot away is book shelf with four shelves: from top to bottom, one is full of framed photographs of Soos, Wendy, Stan, and the twins; the second has dictionaries and thesauruses with space to put in more books; the third has colored pencils, pens, markers, erasers, and normal graphite pencils with an electric pencil sharpener next to the far right side; the fourth is nothing but a variety of papers from colored to white and lined paper.

Right next to the shelf is a table against the wall with an adjustable lamp. On the wall in front of it are sticky notes of encouraging comments. Lastly, to the right is a framed mirror with more complementing thoughts written in pretty cursive with a wax pencil.

Mabel and Soos were readjusting the curtain and tested to see if it works, they closed it and opened it without any difficulties. Mabel grinned at her work and Soos rubbed his chin in thought.

"You think she's going to like this?"

"Of course she is!" The twin proudly yelled, "It has everything Evelyn likes!"

"I... I love it..." Everyone turned to the tearful girl who grinned ear to ear. "It's so perfect! Thanks you guys!" She gathered all three of them together and squeezed them in another choke hold embrace. They were all suffocating under her arms.

"Ow, this hurts." Mabel coughed painfully

"Everything... hurts..." Her brother added with little oxygen.

"How is she able to crush all...three of us...?" The man heaved, pushing away the death trap arms and was easily able to free himself and the other two.

"Ah... It's good to be back home!" Evelyn plopped on her bed and was ready to fall asleep when she could smell her own odor.

"Shower first," she stood up from the comfy pillow and asked, "Hey Mabel, got any pajamas I can borrow?"


	6. 6 Potentially Bad

Chapter 6: Potentially Bad

"Grunkle Stan please! I-I'll work double shifts!" The chubby brunette begged on her hands and knees at the feet of her new boss.

"For the last time, no, I am _not_ taking you **_shopping!_**_" _

"I need new clothes Stan, I am not going to wear Mabel's sweaters forever! No offense, Hun." Mabel, who decorated Waddles with her markers nearby, replied. "None taken!"

"No, and that's final!"

"Come on old man, you're the one with all the money." He grumbled and took out from his pocket green stacks of money and gave her two bills from it.

"Here, go buy yourself a wardrobe!" He walked away and Evelyn stared at the two hundred dollars (not the Monopoly money of course). Happily and very surprised, she took her bag and put it in her wallet which already had at least fifty bucks in it.

"Come on Mabel, let's go shopping!" The two girls jumped for joy and were leaving the shop when the pre-teen stopped in her tracks and almost forgot something.

"I'll be right back Lyn, I just need to tell Grunkle Stan to take care of Waddles while I'm gone." She ran off deeper into the house to get her great-uncle. Lyn stood there for a moment, wondering how and why this sounds familiar.

"_Was _there a time he had to watch over Waddles?" She murmured, trying to recall at the top of her head to no avail. Soon after Mabel walked back up to Evelyn and yelled back at the pig sitter, "And make sure he doesn't go outside okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." He grunted walking out from the hall as he held the pig in a new red knitted sweater.

As they walked out the doorway she yelled one more time, "We'll be back!"

**_Fifteen minutes later..._**

"I'm surprised I was able to get several outfits with how fast you were making me go dude." Lyn glanced down in her bags full of clothes. Mabel was walking next to her wearing the new baby carrier for her pet pig.

"I'm sorry Lyn, but I'm just worried about Waddles."

She tried an attempt to cheer her up by saying, "You shouldn't worry, he'll be fine. By now he's probably eating anything he can reach." She laughed, but the owner suddenly gasped.

"He could be choking on a small object! Waddles I'm coming!" The frantic girl bolt to the shack which wasn't too far away, thankfully or else Lyn would have been lost (the road splits into two a lot along the way).

Outside was a stunned uncle who was looking up at the sky and stood next to a rope tied to the stake on the ground. "Grunkle Stan!" Mabel called out and the man started panicking. "Where's Waddles?"

"Uh-oh..." Evelyn then realized where this would be going. He scratched the back of his head and began making dumb excuses. With his pathetic reasons, the girl was able to pick out the truth.

"Did you leave him outside?" She growled as Stan stiffened in silence which was a satisfying answer. "Grunkle Stan, I told you not to leave him outside!" She started to call out Waddle's name, but there was no response.

Evelyn looked around for the big clue and found the trail of a red thread. "Mabel look!" She whipped her head around and saw the trail.

"It's part of the sweater I made him! It could lead us to him!" The girl cheered at the hope of finding him.

"So what exactly took our loving pig?"

"You're not coming with us?" Mabel exclaimed as Dipper and Soos preparing for the Pterodactyl that captured their pet pig.

Evelyn sadly patted her shoulder, "I'm sorry Mabel but I can't go or I might a lot of mistakes. Besides, I'll have some cake waiting for ya'll okay?"

"Is it because you know the future?"

There was a long pause, "...Did Dipping Sauce tell you?"

"And me!" Soos added and she sighed, "I was going to tell you guys eventually but kind of forgot."

"Wait, you can what now?" Stan came into the conversation and Mabel quickly shunned away from him and went elsewhere. The prophet walked up to him and tried resting a hand on his shoulder but he was tall and she wasn't, so it looked awkward.

"Mr. Pines, listen, in the end you're going to appreciate Waddles more after your little adventure."

He raised a brow and shrugged, "Fine, just keep an eye on the shop for me and if Gideon tries breaking into the safe today, sweep him out with a broom."

"A broom?"

"There's also a spray bottle-!"

"Come on Grunkle Stan!" Dipper tugged his arm and pulled him into the forest to the thread trail. When they were out of sight, Evelyn stretched her arms over her head. "Well, time for a nap..."

CRASH!

"Or not..." Sighing heavily, she got the broom and went inside through the store, and found the safe room where broken glass was scattered all over the ground and the pale boy trying to crack open the lock whispering numbers under his breath.

After glaring at him for a few seconds, she cleared her throat. "Ahem!"

He whipped his head around and stared in utter shock, "Why are you still here?"

"I would say the same for you!" She then whacked him with the broom and scooted him out the room. "Get! Out! Of! Here!"

Eventually, they reached the door and Lyn kicked him in the butt and making him unexpectedly lose his balance and fall to the ground face first. Groaning he got up and stood on his feet, "You're not supposed to be here! Unless..."

Gideon's eyes widened in realization and took out Journal 2 and flipped through the pages until he found the page he was looking for. Meanwhile, Lyn calmly reached behind the vending machine and took out her new trusty BB gun and hid it behind her back and under her shirt.

"You better leave Gideon, or you're going to get a big handful of whooping!" He looked up, glares, and puts back his journal into his coat.

"I'll be back!" He shook his fist in the air and ran off and she replied, "And I'll be here!"

Once gone, she didn't feel like napping anymore. She growled under her breath, "Stupid little brat..." Putting back the gun, she went back to the register, sat down, and began reading a magazine.

"Geez, how can Wendy read these things without vomiting...?" Quickly bored and disgusted, she throws the reading material into the empty trash bin next to her and lets her mind wander.

She thought about when she was with the two leather soldiers, Rider and Garrison, and the questions she asked...

**Flashback~**

**"So, um..." Evelyn began, not too sure what to start with, "how do you guys know me?"**

**Rider looked at her in surprise, "Geez, you really don't remember us?"**

**"Sorry, but I don't have the slightest clue..." He looked briefly despondent, but shook his head and smiled reassuringly.**

**"Its fine, you'll probably recall eventually." Up ahead, you could hear Dipper on Garrison's back chatting up a storm, with the curious boy asking several questions and the man unable to answer them all at once. **

**"Well, do you mind if I inquire on a few things?" The cute golden haired boy raised an eyebrow in disbelief of how well-mannered she sounded and replied with a terse, "Sure,"**

**"Alright, well, who are you?"**

**"If you hadn't figured it out, the name's Rider. The fastest of all the Warlocks!" He puffed up his chest in pride and she looked at him very confused. **

**"I thought you guys were fairies..."**

**"Nah, that's what we want you to believe. We just shrink our size and use our enchanted boots to look like we're flying. We're human just like you guys!" **

**"Then why are you guys pretending to be something you're not?"**

**"Uh," he went into deep thought for an answer to the brunette's question, but instead replied, "I'm...not sure. History was never my strong suit, but when you meet the elders you can go crazy... Not literally, of course."**

**"We're here." Garrison announced standing at the border of the parking lot and the wildlife. The two put down Evelyn and Dipper on the ground with care. The boy was able to move on his feet and his arms were still slightly numb. The girl checked her left leg and felt a tinge of pain, but it didn't pester her as much as before.**

**"Uh, thank you for your help." Dipper said gratefully, kicking the air to wake up his legs.**

**"Anytime kiddos!" They turned to leave and Pine Tree had already started walking away when Rider had remember something. He looked back and saw Evelyn was still there staring at the two of them.**

**"Lyn, before I forget, here!" He handed her a purple/blue pendant on a silver chain. The colors swirled together and shone under the light and it was almost enchanting.**

**She stared at it in awestruck, "This is the necklace I lost when I was a kid, how did yo-"**

**They were gone, not a single trace left behind of them. She smiled at her favorite once lost jewelry and clipped it around her neck. Its heavy weight reminded her of all the times she wore it.**

**End of Flashback~**

_Home... _Another thought slid into her mind, one that wasn't so pleasant. She stood up from the counter and tried thinking of something else.


End file.
